Of Studying, Root Beer and Respect
by stabatmater
Summary: While Dean and Cas are busy with each other, Sam and Gabriel have a nice little chat. High school AU, Sabriel, hinted Destiel. (Tiny warning inside.) Tell me if it needs another rating, I hope T is fine...


_Whew…okay._

 _So – you know when you read fanfiction and you're really enjoying yourself and you like the story and the way it's written and everything, but then the story just – stops, and it feels somehow unfinished, or some storylines are just left hanging in the air?_

 _Well, that happened to me recently, and I wanted to do something about it. Therefore, this is a sequel to that Destiel hs au I found on tumblr (Dean asks Cas to prom but Cas thinks it's a joke and then Sam goes over to tell Cas it isn't and Dean is crying wtf was he thinking and Cas runs over to make up and out with Dean idk, I really wish I remembered author and title because it was really good)._

 _Fanfiction fanfiction. Is that a thing?_

 _(50 Shades ff doesn't count.)_

 _Goodness, if I keep talking it'll just get worse. So there you go. Enjoy!_

* * *

"God, I hope they get it sorted." Gabriel watched Cas run towards the Winchesters' open front door.

Sam shuffled his feet. "Uh, they're gonna be busy…I think I'll stay here for a bit – if I may?"

The young man raised one eyebrow to an enviable height. "Actually, I was going to get a root beer and study for my Algebra exam."

Sam frowned. "I thought you studied communication science?"

Then, when he realised what Gabriel had implied, his eyes widened and he blushed furiously. "Right, uh, I'm sorry. I don't want to interrupt your study session." _Root beer? Seriously?_

Gabriel laughed and nudged him in the ribs. "Relax, Sambo. I'm not going to study if I can talk to someone instead. Also, did you really think I was into root beer?" Without waiting for an answer, he opened the fridge. "Coke sound good?"

"Uh, sure."

Gabriel passed him a can and popped his own one open. "Cheers." He took a sip and slumped into one of the kitchen chairs. "So, how did you know I study com-science?"

Sam grinned. "That was bad."

"No, it wasn't. I'm hilarious. Sit down already and answer the question."

"Yes, sir." Sam stretched his long legs out under the kitchen table. "Cas must've mentioned it some time."

"And you just memorised it." There was a dangerous glint in Gabriel's golden eyes. Sam pretended not to notice and shrugged. "Yeah. That's me. I memorise stuff. You tell me something, it gets stuck in my brain."

"Right. You're the super smart kid, passing school with flying colours, a year ahead."

"Now, how d'you know all that?"

"Cas said. And Dean kept bragging about it when it happened. He's mighty proud of you." Gabriel smiled.

Sam frowned. "He never says so."

"That's older brother code, dude. We mustn't say stuff like that."

"I suppose it's a good thing, then – that he'll have your eloquent brother to say it for him."

"Ah, yes", Gabriel sighed. "I so hope they get their shit together at last."

Sam looked through the Novak's kitchen window towards his own house. "I wouldn't worry", he informed Gabriel drily. "Dean's just closed his curtains."

The older guy whistled appreciatively. "Might take a while, then."

"Hm." Sam shuddered, trying to block out any thoughts of what his brother and Gabriel's brother could be doing right now. That was just _weird_ , especially with Gabriel sitting beside him. "I'll stay a little longer, then, if you don't mind."

"I don't, actually", Gabriel said, grinning at him. "That means you'll have to bear with my permanent talking to you."

"That's fine", Sam answered, breaking into a grin as he continued, "I'm still a student, I can zone out if you bore me."

Gabriel raised his brows again. "That's not very respectful when talking to someone five years older than you."

Sam took a few seconds to appreciate Gabriel's eyebrows and how high he could pull them – seriously, they almost disappeared beneath his hairline – before shaking his head in mock abstraction. "Sorry, what?"

"Right, that's it." Gabriel tossed his empty can into the bin and got up. "You need to learn a thing or two about respecting your elders." His hands reached for Sam's ribs.

Sam smirked. "I'm not ticklish, Gabe."

"Is that so?"

Those eyebrows again! He felt slightly nervous as the mischievous glint returned to Gabriel's eyes, and before he knew what was happening, Gabriel was sitting on his lap, leaning towards him until their noses almost touched, and tracing his jaw with one finger. "How's that, then?"

"What are you doing?" Sam asked quietly. Gabriel's hand dropped and he leaned his back against the table. "Sorry, Sambo. You not into guys?"

"I –" Sam hesitated. Until this point, he would have said no, he wasn't into men. But here was with a gorgeous guy sitting in his lap and he – "I'm not sure."

Gabriel nodded. "Still questioning, huh?"

"I guess."

They fell silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. The situation was just one short of absurd. Gabriel propped his elbows on the table. "'kay. So, what's it like, then? You like girls and you've never thought of another option?"

"Nah…" Thoughtfully, Sam tried to express what he felt. "I've had one girlfriend so far. I don't fall for someone easily, I guess. And I'm not – this isn't –", he gestured towards Gabriel, nearly hitting him in the face. "Sorry. This is…nice. And I know who you are, so… I've just never looked at a guy before and thought, 'Man, I'd love to tap that'."

Gabriel threw his head back and roared with laughter. "Oh god, Sam, you're killing me. 'This is nice' and 'I'd tap that' in one sentence."

Sam grinned. "Last one's Dean's."

"Sounds like it. Anyway, I think what you just described is called demisexual – no sexual attraction towards people you don't have an emotional connection with. Don't take it for gospel, though", he added hastily. "I could be wrong and it's your business, anyway."

The words made sense, though. Sam felt like someone had opened a door in his brain that he hadn't known was there. "I think you're right, Gabe."

The older guy looked smug. "Of course I am."

"Uh-huh." Sam smirked. Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

"You're one disrespectful little shit, Sam Winchester."

Sam became acutely aware of the fact that Gabriel was still sitting in his lap. And was still an absolutely gorgeous older guy. And was coming closer again.

"Now that we've made things clear – and might I point out that you referred to this as 'nice' – I should continue to give you that lesson in respect which you so obviously need", Gabriel said into his ear, his hot breath streaming across Sam's cheek, his finger against Sam's jaw again. Sam switched off his brain and sighed. What the hell. "You _talk_ too much, Gabe. Will you be quiet for a minute so I can process my newfound sexuality?"

Gabriel pulled back a tiny bit, grinning triumphantly at him. " _Make me_ , Sambo."

 _Oh I will._

He pulled Gabriel down and pressed their lips together. Gabriel's fingers clasped his hair, snuck under the back of his shirt, traced his spine; his tongue parted Sam's lips. And Sam gave in, played along, found their rhythm and let himself drown in the kiss until his chair tilted dangerously.

"Uh, Gabe…" he whispered against the blonde's throat. "Can we switch to the sofa or something?"

Gabriel pulled back, glanced at the chair and then at his watch. "Oh, damn. I wish we could go on but I gotta go – choir practice." He got up, rearranging his and Sam's shirts with a grin. Sam followed him to the door. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Like an angel." Gabriel snatched his keys from the hanger and a battered bag from the floor. "Cas still at yours, hm? Well, if you want to, just stay here. Babysit the house."

Sam looked over at Dean's window. The curtains were still drawn close and there was no light behind them. His head felt light from the kissing and the emotions bubbling inside him. He gave Gabriel a crooked grin.

"If he's not back before you are, I'll be in your room."


End file.
